A Kunoichis Life
by Byakugan Lily
Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Mizuko, and Temari. These six girls lives are pretty much messed up, they go to Tsunade for help only to learn they been put into teams togather called "Team Chikara" Help these girls Beacuse not only is there Sensei Tsunade, but they also have to deal with crazy adventures! And why is a girl named Izumi Uchiha alive and in danger?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sakura's Anger

Sakura Haruno, a girl from a Civilian Clan. She was pretty much your average girl with good chakra control, of course she was on the same team with a emo that had duck ass shaped hair and hyperactive blonde boy who was obsessed over raman. And let's not for get her always late Sensei Kakashi who always read that danm orange book, she promised to herself that one day she will burn that book in front of Kakashi.

But things have been unfortunately stressed lately, you see the village had gotten a new Hokage, Tsunade-Sama. She was pretty much an old hag that looked to be in her mid 30s, she always got drunk and was gambling like it was the end of the world. But Sakura can't help it, she wants to be like here. Beautiful, Smart, and Strong too, she wanted be like Tsunade and become a stronger Kunoichi.

Not for her Sasuke-Kun, for her friends and thus Village. So of course Kakashi signs her up for therapy with Tsunade to see if she was still sane after the Chuunin exams, if she remembered correctly he said "Can't have my little blossom crazy like the other two!" He pretty much insulted Naruto and Sasuke without even thinking. The skills man, and the Burns hurt too.

It was Monday and she was pretty sure that Naruto and Sasuke was gonna be wondering where she was, she went to Team 7s training ground and saw them. She went up to them and said " Kakashi doesn't want be to go insane like you guys so I'm going to Therapy, Bye!" She pretty much left them in shock befor running to the Hospital. When she got there it was pretty much busy, she went to the front desk to see a lady with brown hair and brown eyes. She looked up to sakura befor smiling at her "Wha lt can I do for you today miss?" her voice was very Peppy and Happy, that kinda annoyed Sakura.

"Um...I'm here for my Therapy with Tsunade-Sama"

"Ah, you must be Sakura Haruno. She's in the 3rd floor"

"Thank you"

Sakura left to the elevator, she took a deep breath when the elevator was on the 3rd floor. She saw a big room in the end of the hallway, she walked to it befor opening it and looking inside to see Tsunade, Tsunade looked up to see a pink 13 year old girl in the doorway "Are you Sasusaku Haruno?" She asked in a calming voice.

"Yes" All Sakura could reply

"Well, take a seat and tell me everything"

"E-Everything?"

"Yes, from your childhood to your genin days"

Sakura took a seat and began to tell her life story

*Many Hours Later*

When sakura finished it was already noon, she didn't realize her life story was that long. Tsunade put down her pen and notepad befor looking at Sakura "It seems to me that you had alot of hard decisions to make, but you couldn't help but not care" Sakura nodded, it was all too true.

"Well, I know what you need"

"Y-you do?"

"Yes, but this will take a month to plan so dont get too excited"

When Sakura walked out the door she was glad, there was a way to help her!

(Next Chapter Hinata's Feelings)


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata's Feelings

Hinata Hyuga, a shy and very kind girl. She may not have Sakuras Confidence or Ino's loud yet fierce voice, she nor have Tentens Will of never giving up, or Mizukos Blunt Opinions, Or Temaris Ego. No she didnt have all those things but what made her unique was her Kind personality, het Clan may find it weak but she doesn't care right now.

Right now she want's to be able to speak her mind out of what she thought, her Inner was already pushing her to do it but...She just couldn't. Her father was already thinking she was weak but to yell at him and call out all his Flaws was just not her. But it did happen Beacuse her Inner was mad, very made to the point where she took over Hinata and Yelled at Hisashi.

After she was done she got back to her senses and saw everybody looking at her with shock and horror, she soon relive she went off on everybody Roasting them and making almost everyone cry. Danm, who knew her Inner was savage. She quickly left the room in hopes she wouldn't have to face her father after that, she hid in her that day and never came out.

Even to this day the clan members act all careful with her fearing she may snap again, when she told Mizuko who was pretty much laughing her ass off, stopped and told her "You know Hina, keep that up and they may not think of you weak!" Said Mizuko in a calm yet happy tone.

Kurenai heard about too and was worried about Hinata, when she saw the free therapy sessions with Tsunade she quickly signed her up in hopes Hinata can get out all her anger and feelings. Tusday came and Hinata was nervous, she was gonna see the Hokage for her Session.

Going to hospital was not as fun as she thought, she met a rather happy and Peppy counter women wand had to go all the way to the top floor. Hinata knocked on the big doors and and heard a "Come in!" She went in and there stood Tsunade with glasses on, pen and Notepad ready.

Tsunade looked up to see a girl with white eyes blackish purpleish hair

"Ah you must bee Hinata Hyuga yes?" Tsunade said in a calm tone

"Y-yes, T-Tsunade-Sama "

'Kurenai wasn't lying when she said this girl has a Suttering problem...' Tsunade thought to herself

"Well take a seat and tell your life story"

"L-life story y-you say?"

"Yep!"

Hinata took a seat and began to tell the story on how she became the girl she was today

A few hours later

After Hinata was done she looked back and Tsunade who put down her pen and notepad

"You faced alot of criticism in your life and you didn't know how to deal with them, leading you to have your insecurities and have a Suttering problem"

"Y-yes..."

"Well I have a solution!"

"R-really!?"

"Indeed, but this will take a month to plan so dont get to excited"

After that Hinata left the office happy, not knowing what Tsunades plans were gonna be...

(Next up Mizukos Thoughts!)


End file.
